My Chemical Romance
by Chantalle Cassidy
Summary: Jasper changes a dying Gerard Way and becomes a member of My Chemical Romance. Just randomness
1. Chapter 1

My Chemical Romance

**Jasper P.O.V**

**For once in my life, I was grateful for the whole high-school graduation crap. It feels weird to even think this, but… here goes…for the first time in my long, interesting life I felt grateful to Emmett!! Before I collapsed with shock at the mere thought, I reminded myself of the reasons why.**

**1) I was being saved from a No Doubt reunion concert with Bella and Alice… I physically shuddered at the thought. I'd rather handle the newborns again!!**

**2) I was now sitting with my VIP pass in my pocket, watching my all time favourite band perform- live!!!**

**Ok, I sure as hell owed Emmett!! I'd Probably get him a new car or something- a new Jeep Grand Cherokee. Yeah, that could possibly repay him for this. **

**OMG, OMG, OMG, I couldn't wait for the show to begin. The atmosphere was absolutely electric and I suddenly felt the strangest urge to crowd surf… urgh…I remembered what had happened last time and shuddered. I decided to go for a desire that was less likely to end in pain and possible loss of my jeans and buy a cheap hotdog instead.**

**I was halfway through eating the disgusting food when I almost choked on it. The incredible, soulful piano playing marked the beginning of my all time favourite song. I know I'm 147 but I acted like a teenage schoolgirl as Gerard Way, accepted emo extraordinaire, sang softly "When I was a young boy,**

**My father,**

**Took me into the city,**

**To see a marching band."**

**Something was wrong. A feeling of unease spread through me. Gerard Way was well known for screaming the way through all his songs!! Apparently, everyone had the same idea. Mutters spread throughout the stadium. By the end of the song, the clapping was subdued.**

**Suddenly his face appeared on the screen. "People, I'm sorry to tell you this but I've been diagnosed with throat cancer.".**

**I watched as the bottom fell out of my world.**


	2. Chapter 2

My Chemical Romance

Jasper P.O.V

**I couldn't believe it. I sent waves of anger and devastation out without thinking about it and people started to cry and scream. If I'd heard any other news, I would have been able to control myself. But not this. Listening to My Chemical Romance blocked out the traumatising memories of Alice's "dress up Jasper" stage. Hours upon hours of hairdressing, mani-pedis and makeup application lessons…**

**DAMMIT!! I'd promised myself never to think about that again!! I'd just heard the news and had started slipping back into my old ways….**

**I debated running to Italy and provoking the Volturi. No, that was the cowards way out!! "Cowards and Edward", I thought bitterly. Edward hadn't gone through half the things I had. He hadn't fought in the southern wars. But that seemed tame next to Alice's fashion passion. **

**Unfortunately I was more often her projects.**

**I remembered how hard it was for the Volturi to hurt Edward. The golden child with all his mind reading-ness. I don't think I was worth the hassle. They probably had half a dozen empaths like me. Stupid vampires with their stupid vampirism. I couldn't believe myself for even thinking about suicide. They were a band for Carlisle's sake!! A bunch of unaccepted people who wrote angry, soulful music. Music that would possibly sound better if they were…. NO!!**

**It was so stupid I laughed at myself for thinking it… I'd rip his head off without a second thought. If I had Carlisle's self restraint, I'd do it, but I was the weakest link. "The one who looks like he's in pain" Jessica had once described me as. I was in more pain than she, a stupid, insignificant little human could ever possibly imagine. But I couldn't live without My Chemical Romance. Now I was imagining myself drinking Gerard Way's blood. I suddenly shuddered, visualising my vibrant red eyes and the price we'd all have to pay if I failed.**

**I fingered my backstage pass nervously and leaned in towards the woman outside the dressing rooms. Calm down, I told myself as I gave her my most dazzling smile. I was hardly Edward yet but Alice had told me, honestly, that I was getting better by the day. I took in the awestruck look on her face. I was used to that, but couldn't stop the urge to eat her as the blood coloured her pale face. **

"**I've got a backstage pass to see the band." I said softly, eyes melting into hers. They widened, then slipped back into their business mode. "I'm sorry, but due to the tragic news, they've stopped visitors coming backstage." She sighed.**

"**But it's my birthday…" I objected, making my eyes melt. "And I won't tell if you don't…" I finished seductively, knowing the battle was won. **

"**Ok…" she started, losing consciousness. I stepped over her body to my destiny…**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Chemical Romance**

**Jasper P.O.V**

I got a lot of wary looks backstage as I stalked towards the dressing room. With good reason I thought, as I caught my reflection. My face was whiter than normal, whiter than a ghost's. I also had huge, completely black eyes. They probably wondered if I was stoned. As I made my way to the dressing room, I had last minute doubts. Examples: Would I be able to stop?? Would I want to?? How badly would Emmett tease me if I didn't?? Could I live with myself if I ate him??

It was too late now. A hand on my shoulder made me turn sharply. I glared at the security guard who shrank back, cowering. "Who are you??" he asked.

"I'm his brother, you insensitive jerk!!" I cried angrily.

"Sorry, dude. Gotta make sure you aren't some insane superfan."

"You should be sorry as well!! I'm his brother!!" I screamed, storming in to the dressing room. I was past the point of no return now. I took a deep breath and turned around, looking into his confused, chocolate-brown eyes.

"Are you my brother?? He asked in a wheezing rasp.

"Not yet." I whispered.

He started to shake as I moved closer to where he was lying.

"What are you gonna do to me??" he begged. "I don't wanna die!!"

"You're not gonna die!! I'm gonna save you" I soothed him using both my voice and my powers. It worked.

"But how- the cancer's terminal!!" he half sobbed.

It took me a while to answer "… My venom can cure all known diseases…"

"What-how- What are you??" he finally decided on.

Another long pause and then I answered, slowly, "I was born in Texas in 1867. I joined the army when I was 17 and was changed when I was 20. I've been 20 for over 140 years now…" I trailed off feeling scorn and curiosity from Gerard. Who I'd thought would actually believe me…

I looked up to see him staring at me with annoyance written on his face. "You didn't answer my question. What are you??" he asked again.

"You wouldn't believe me. If someone told me they were an empathic vampire, I wouldn't!!" I laughed

It took a few minutes before I felt it all sink in. "So you're a 140 year old, empathic vampire." he stated.

"Yup." I answered. "And I don't eat people- well, much…"

"… How do I join??" he cried in awe.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Chemical Romance**

**Jasper P.O.V**

As I put my lips to his throat, I wondered how I'd managed this far. His warm tangy blood pulsed evenly millimetres beneath my deadly fangs. I'd decided to listen to my Ipod for 10 seconds, just to give time for the venom to spread. As I turned my Ipod on, I unclenched my teeth. I honestly might have had lockjaw for the amount of time it took me to move the muscles in my mouth. Then with a strange ravenous snarl, I sank my teeth into his throat.

Good God it was incredible!! The warm blood, tangy and sharp, flowed freely into my mouth. How the hell had I managed to stay vegetarian for all these years?? This was beyond bliss, beyond pain. This was living.

The timer bleeped loudly and I pulled away, gasping. But it was useless. The scent of blood was choking, I was drowning in my own sin.

This was when he started to scream, loud, agonising screams of pain. I suddenly stopped dead. As he screamed and writhed, I remembered the hundreds of times it had been me, and the unbearable fire burning through my veins. I'd often wondered how the evil people who'd done it to me must have been feeling. But now I knew exactly how the sadists felt. I didn't want to be one of them. I pulled away, yelling in actual pain as my burning throat was hit by a wave of freezing air. I bit my hand and ran off into the woods.


End file.
